A love for pie
by Lerya-chan
Summary: After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.

**Warning:** slash!, Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 1

It had happened on the day he turned eighteen, exactly at midnight. When the clock in the hall struck twelve, a burning feeling spread all over the body of one Harry James Potter. When it was over, a good ten minutes later, Harry gave out a sigh of relief. He was glad he hadn't screamed, he really didn't wanted to wake up his godfathers.  
>Indeed, Harry now residented in the large cottage of his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black.<p>

At the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, The Dark Lord Voldemort won the war. And while most people feared what would come of the world, it didn't turn out the way they expected.  
>Voldemort, or Tom as he asked to be called once again, was a fair ruler. He changed a lot of laws that made life difficult for those of a dark nature. And while some members of the dark part of society where cruel and heartless, A lot of them where just as nice and cheerful as the light.<br>Tom made it his priority to give dark creatures, such as Vampires and werewolves, a much better life; including the possibility to have a job, have children and in general: just participate in normal everyday life.  
>He also changed the law for muggleborns. Before he got to power, they were told of their magic at the eleventh birthday, sometimes only a month before they had to join a whole new and different society. He made it so that they were told when they were six*, so they could join a special school where they were taught everything regarding the Wizarding World and learn the simple spells purebloods and most half bloods learned as a child.<br>The last mayor thing he did was change the law and justice system. No person could be sentenced without a trail or a testimony under the influence of a truth spell or potion. With this, he was also the man to come and hand Sirius his pardon papers, declaring him a free man.

While Harry was silently pondering the changes Tom had made, he stood and dressed. When the candles in his room lit suddenly, he found himself in front of a mirror, staring astonished at his reflection. In the mirror stood a 5'9" feminin boy with long black hair, reaching to just above his butt cheeks. The young man in the mirror also had pointed ears reaching about 1 inch above his hair, vibrant emerald green eyes, a cream colored skin and wings.  
>It was this last that made Harry turn his head slightly, to his surprise there actually were wings attached to his shoulder blades, soft black and green feathers were lined up in a wide of about 5 feet.<br>Upon discovering this, he felt his face, ears and hair. It all was like he saw in the mirror.  
>Still dazed he descended the stairs and went into the kitchen, silently preparing breakfast for his godfathers, who, by the sound of it, were slowly coming out of their room.<br>The shock on both their faces was hilarious. When that passed, they both began smiling and telling him what both of his parents went through their inheritance. They also guessed as to what he was, but also explained that to be sure, they'd have to stop by Gringrots today, to find out.

*In my country (Belgium) kids start primary school at six, so I used that as reference for my story. In Great-Britain it'll probably be different. But bare with me!

_Well, my dear readers, that's it for the first chapter (prologe)  
>hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 2

As the morning and breakfast progressed, Harry had a good talk with Sirius and Remus. It seemed that both his parents were creatures, also receiving their inheritance at 18. His mom, Lily, had been a fire nymph, while his dad, James, had been an incubus.

Going by the details he got from his godparents it looked like he inherited his father's genes, only the hair and ears where from his mother's side. He liked it that way, made him all the more special.

But they couldn't be totally sure of all the new things that would show on Harry's record. Meaning they were going to take a trip to Gringrotts after breakfast. Those goblins had the best blood test, the fastest way to find out everything about oneself.

- At Gringrotts -  
>That noon, after entering the bank and speaking to a teller, they were led to an office at the back of the bank. In the office an older goblin was seated, he looked up when the door closed, "ah, Lord Potter, we were expecting you. I am Goldclaw, the manager of the Potter accounts. If you and your godfathers get seated here, we will start with the will reading and after that the blood test."<br>He looked up with a grin, "this was why you came here? Was it not?"

The men nodded, they hadn't expected the wills, but they made sense, seeing as they hadn't been read, not as far as they knew, at least.

Goldclaw went and retrieved an old silver plate and 2 bottles. He put them on his desk, opening one of the bottles and pouring the content on the plate.  
>"This is your father's will."<br>A figure rose from the surface of the platter, almost as a crystal figure: "I, Lord James Alexander Potter, Lord over the house of Potter, Gryffindor and Prevelle. Speak with a sound body and mind. In my dead, I will everything to my sweet Lilyflower. If she too has perished, all of my possessions will be transferred to my son and heir, Hadrian James Alexander Potter, heir to the houses of Potter, Gryffindor and Prevelle by me and heir to the house of Black by his godfather. As I say, so will it be."

The figure of James disappeared back into the liquid which was scooped up by the goblin and replaced by Lily's will: "I, Lillian Marie Evans, Lady of the house of Potter, by marriage and Lefay, by blood. Speak with sound body and mind. In my dead, I will everything I own to my husband and our son. If James has perished with me, I will everything to my son, Hadrian. We give guardianship of him to his godfathers; Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, if they are incapable of raising Harry, he is to go to Alice Prewett and her husband Frank Longbottom. If they are incapable of doing so, guardianship is to go to the Bones, the Prewetts or the Malfoys. Our son is not to be placed with my adopted sister and her husband. As I say, so will it be."

A furious couple and a sad teen were seated across the goblin, who spoke, "I take it you were taken to the late Lady Potter's adopted sister?"

Hadrian nodded, "yes I was."

The goblin nodded, "we will now proceed with the blood test."  
>He left and put the plate and bottles were he got them and returned with a long piece of parchment, an athame and a bottle filled with a light green potion.<p>

"You must cut your finger over the bottle and let 3 drops of blood fall in the potion, after which we'll smear it out on the parchment and see what it has to tell us.

Hadrian did as instructed and watched as the potion was absorbed into the parchment, only to see letters appear soon after.

_Hadrian James Alexander Potter  
>Age: 18<br>Status: half-blooded succubus, half-blooded fire nymph  
>Mates: currently unmated<em>

_Lord to the houses of Potter, Prevelle, Gryffindor, Evans, Lefay  
>POTTER<br>vaults: 032, 215,769, 874  
>total of galleons (not counting sickles and knuts)<br>property: Potter Manor – Scotland, Cottage – Rome, cottage – Paris  
>stock holdings in; Weasley wizard Wheezes, The Daily Prophet, Flourish and blots<br>PREVELLE  
>vaults: 065, 485<br>total of galleons (not counting sickles and knuts)  
>property: Perevell Manor – Dublin<br>stock holdings: Ovilander (wand maker), Madame Noir's potion shop  
>GRYFFINDOR<br>vaults: 011, 152, 333, 782, 1085  
>total of .000 galleons (not counting sickles and knuts)<br>property: Vanity Alley -London , ¼ Hogwarts - Scotland, Gryffindor Manor –York  
>stock holdings: Ovilander (wand maker)<br>EVANS  
>vault: 5230<br>total of 30.000 galleons (not counting sickles and knuts)  
>Property: 4 Privet Drive –Surry<br>stock holdings: Grunnings  
>LEFAY<br>vault: 004, 123, 152, 1152  
>total of .000 galleons (not counting sickles and knuts)<br>property: Avalon -?, Camelot – Tintangle, Lefay castle – Edinburgh  
>stock holdings: Gringrotts<em>

The list revealed a lot of things; Goldclaw spoke again, "it would seem, Lord Potter that you just became our wealthiest customer. Congratulations." Hadrian could only nod, he had this much money. He even owned the house the Dorsey's lived in and Vernon's company.

An evil grin took over his face; he was so getting his revenge. But first other things.  
>He turned back to the goblin in front of him, "Goldclaw, I would like full bank statements of the last 18 years. I'll leave you to it, while we", he gestured to his shocked godfathers and himself, "go shopping."<p>

The goblin grinned and nodded, watching the three wizards leave; he called his son, Ironfist to him to help with the assignment.

-with the wizards-  
>Hadrian had taken the other men by hand and pulled them towards the doors of Gringrotts, stepping out, he made his way towards Florean's ice parlor, intending to enjoy some sugary goodness on his birthday. And tell his godfathers the plans for today.<p>

Halfway through their ice cream, Sirius and Remus still couldn't believe that their godson was such a Slytherin. The young man told them of his plans to visit Grunnings and request a meeting, sure that Vernon would freak and get fired, and taking time to tell the bastard he would be homeless to in 2 weeks. Other than that he wanted to shop until he dropped this afternoon, and take a look at Vanity Alley.

The hour that passed as they talks, went by really quick, and soon the men were standing in front of Goldclaw again, who handed them a list of statements of the last 18 years.  
>The first couple of them were normal. James opening Hadrian's trust fund. Weekly money spending of the Potter-Evans couple. It was only after 1981 that they changed, Sirius and Remus were furious to see that Dumbledore had used Hadrian's account to pay the Dursley's, the order and the Weasleys. And of course used it for his own personal gain.<p>

Hadrian however just nodded, "I had expected this. I want everything back what they stole."  
>The goblin grinned, "of course Lord Potter. Now before you leave, we have a new card system. Kind of like a credit card in the muggle word. Would you like one."<p>

Hadrian nodded, signed the papers and accepted his credit card. After that he turned to his godfathers, "let's go shopping real quickly and then on to Surry."

The matching grins were answer enough.

_TADA! I wrote another chapter!  
>I am planning on trying to update more regularly…<br>I hope I succeed :)  
>Tell me what you think!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 3

The shopping was done in half an hour; the three men had ventured into the muggle word, into Harrod's, a store Hadrian knew was high class material. They all came out looking like a muggle version of a pureblood, dressed in a high end designer suit.

Calling a cab, they let it take them to Grunnings, which was located at the edge of Surry. The trip lasted half an hour, making it 2 in the afternoon, the men paid the cabdriver and entered the building. Taking the elevator, a whole new experience for all of them, to the highest floor, they went into the direction of a grand door, one in expensive wood with a golden handle. Pushing it open, they entered a lobby, with a desk on one side and some chairs and a coffee table on the other side.

The girl seated behind the desk looked up from her computer and looked at them with wide eyes, she cleared her troath, "can I help you gentlemen?"  
>Sirius took a step forward, the great flirt he is, and spoke, "Yes you can, we would like to have a word with your boss."<p>

The girl swallowed, "he is busy now, sir."  
>Sirius grinned, "Don't worry; he will make time for us."<br>The girl nodded and announced them on the intercom, giving them the go through sign shortly after.

They all stood again, Remus and Hadrian had taken a seat, and made their way towards the door at the end of the lobby, pushing it open, and Hadrian entered first, followed by his godfather.

The man behind this desk was of middle age, with graying brown hair, brown eyes and a stoic face, he nodded at them, suspicion is his eyes, "Good afternoon, my name is Brian Walker, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

Hadrian smiled, "My name is Hadrian Potter, I recently discovered I hold stock in this company and wanted to come and have a word with you."  
>Brian nodded, surprised that one so young already had stocks in a company such as his, "very well, may I ask who the gentlemen beside you are?"<br>Hadrian nodded again, "my godfathers; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they accompany me to help with their knowledge."

Brian nodded, "than Mr. Potter, I will do my best to help. I am quite surprised one as young as you already hold great stock, but as it is none of my business."

Hadrian smiled, "well Mr. Walker, I know for a record your vice principle is Vernon Durlsey, am I correct?"  
>Brian nodded, "well, sir, see, he is my uncle, not by blood, seeing as his wife is the adopted sister of my late mother. But I lived with them for 16 years, every summer. As it is, I know already quite a lot about this company and don't need any further information. What I do want is revenge on my relatives. You see…"<br>Hadrian proceeded to tell the man everything he ever heard from Vernon or Petunia, including the rumors of fraud and them stealing his money.  
>"Now, what I want to do is for you to call Vernon here, the idiot will probably expect a raise, let him freak out about seeing me here and fire him, I think you have enough evidence."<br>Brian nodded, somewhat glad, Dursley had been a pain in the arse ever since he took over for his father. With a push on the intercom he asked Daisy, his secretary to go and get Vernon Durlsey.

They didn't have to wait long to hear the heavy footsteps of Vernon Durlsey. The man only opened the door and went red in the face at seeing Hadrian sitting there with a cup of tea.

"You little freak! What do you think you are doing here", he raged. Hadrian calmly put down his cup and turned to his uncle.  
>"Now Vernon, you wouldn't want to get fired for insulting the highest stockholder of Grunnings. Oh wait, too late."<br>An evil grin came over his face, "by the way Brian here and I had a lovely chat about all those fraud cases from my childhood. And of course I have the wonderful duty of telling you, you will be losing your house."  
>He took another sip of his tea, looking at the men he thought uncle, standing there all pale and sweating.<p>

Just then, a security man entered after knocking and whispered something in Brian's ear, "Well Vernon, as of now you have an official investigation against you for fraud and child abuse. As Hadrian here so lovely summarized, I will make it clear; you're fired!"

This left the man gaping even more, before he turned purple, "WHAT! You can't I've never! You little freak, I'll…"  
>With this he advanced on Hadrian, arms outstretched, the security man tried to come between the two, but was stopped by Sirius who just hit Vernon on the nose.<br>"That's for ever touching my godson", was said with a crazy look.

As Vernon laid out cold, the others, together with the security man, discussed the details of what was to happen next. Daisy had called the police, who after the whole story had gladly taken away the still unconscious man.

Hadrian and his godfathers took their leave after a handshake from Brian and the promise of monthly updates on the company. They called another cap and went to 4, Privet Drive, to also tell Petunia and Dudley they would be homeless in 2 weeks. The reaction still had them laughing, their faces pale and furious. But helpless, so helpless that even Hadrian sadistic side came out and play, yelling across the street to Dudley what was said, so the whole neighborhood knew.

On the ride back to Diagon Alley, Remus and Sirius praised their godson for his cunning and marauder spirit.

In Diagon Alley itself, they spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening shopping for new clothes for Hadrian, something he had never done before.

In those 5 hours, he had put on more clothes than ever before in his live, something that gave that he also brought most of the things he wore.  
>They had dinner in an upscale restaurant named 'The Evening Rose', closing of a spectacular day.<p>

Tomorrow they would be looking at Vanity Alley; they were all looking forward to it. Especially Hadrian who had finally made a plan for his future, but had yet to tell his godparents, tomorrow would bring a turning point in their lives.

_TADA!  
>Wow, 2 chapters in 1 day ;D<br>hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 4

The night had been one of little sleep, for Hadrian that is. During the night, all he could think about was the statements he had seen of the Weasleys, people of the Order and Dumbledore taking money from HIS account. And without him knowing, he just couldn't believe it. It actually hurt, to know that the people he cared about did so because they got paid.

While he was thinking about that, he also made up a plan for revenge, of course taking the money back was a start, which will probably put some of them dry, but he wanted them to hurt, he wanted them to suffer. So he planned on having a heart to heart with a certain reporter, letting a lot of people being put in a bad light. HE gave a laugh at that, finally his Slytherin side could come out and play.

HE smiled, more than happy with his plans for those traitors. No wonder most purebloods see the Weasleys that way. He sighed, he was just so glad the oldest 5 weren't in the plot, and he hadn't seen their names on it. Only the parents, the youngest and Granger were on that list, together with Dumbledore, Figg, Vance, Fletcher and Jones. The other members hadn't been mentioned so he hoped they hadn't known anything about it.

He sighed again, making a mental note to write to the twins tomorrow and ask them, his little spies knew everything after all, the sneaky bastards.  
>He stretched and began to think about tomorrow, he was quite excited to go into Vanity Alley, even more because he owned it. According to Sirius, a lot of the shops were closed the last war, but of the ones he could remember still being open; he told them everything. Most of them were a mix of different kinds, a restaurant, a high end potion ingredient seller, a furniture shop, a camping shop and an old tea house.<p>

He had always wanted to open his own bakery, something what he told his godparents, who were quite enthusiastic about that, claiming him to be an amazing baker. So he was planning to renovate one of the empty shops and convert it into a bakery.  
>He also planned on giving Remus a shop to open a bookstore; something the man had mentioned was a long time dream. But one he had never been able to accomplish due to his low funds and his lycanthropy.<p>

In the end, he fell asleep just before sunrise, a smile on his face, dreaming about his own bakery and Remus' bookstore next door.

-The next day-

A yawning Harry was making pancakes for his godfathers, when said godfathers walked into the kitchen and sat down after both taking a cup of coffee.  
>Sirius yawned, sniffing when he finally closed his mouth, "hmm, Prongslet, please tell me you're making your famous chocolate ship pancakes?"<br>The mention of chocolate had Remus smelling the air, werewolf sense of smell and all that, getting a smile on his face after smelling the chocolate.  
>Hadrian nodded, "of course Siri, with milk chocolate for you and dark for Remy."<p>

This got a cheer from both men, who enthusiastically began eating when the first heap appeared on the table. After an enormous mountain of Hadrian's pancakes, the men dressed in robes and apparated to Vanity Alley, planning on making this a day to remember.

_That's it!  
>I know it's short :(<br>but I'll update again in 2 days or so, tops!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 5

Vanity Alley was located to the right of Gringrotts, it formed a crossroad with the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, something, apparently not many people knew, seeing as a lot of them just walked past it and into the other allies.

But that didn't stop Hadrian and his godfathers from entering the rather empty alley, the only shop still open was the furniture shop, and even that looked rather run down. The other houses lining the streets were not totally run down, but still in a bad shape. Meaning they had their work cut out for them, something Hadrian was looking forward to, he wanted this up and running before September, if possible in 2 weeks.

They entered the only open store, Woodsey's furniture, custom made furniture since 1420. A little bell sounded at the door and an older man approached them, swallowing thickly, "how can I help you gentlemen today?"  
>His eyes looking at the three of them, with fear.<p>

This shocked them, "sir, we were wondering; are you the owner?"  
>The man nodded, "yes I am. As was my father and grandfather before me. Please sir, this shop has been in the family for generations. Don't take it away from me?"<br>This shocked them even more, "Sir, we're not here to close your shop, maybe renovate it a bit. We mostly here to give the Alley back its life. We wanted to ask your opinion, seeing as you are still in business and all."

This had the man taking a huge breath and smile at them, "oh, thank Merlin, thank you sirs, Lord Potter."  
>Hadrian's eyes narrowed, "how do you know my name? And why did you think I would close off this shop? While I'm asking, may I have your name?"<br>The man nodded, "I am Richard Woodsey, Lord Potter. And I know you, because your father and grandfather visited me before you. And while you look different than the photos in the Prophet, you still have the Potter characteristics. As for closing the shop, a week ago 2 Weasleys showed up. They claimed to be your wife and brother-in-law, telling me that they would ask you to close off this whole Alley, to give it to them and their parents. They told me that you would visit in a week to tell me yourself and that they would come with you. They aren't here, but still, you came when they said you would."

This had Hadrian seeing red, those little… his revenge would be turned even bigger, they were so rotten to threaten an older man with demolishing his shop, his life.  
>Hadrian scowled, "Mr. Woodsey, those people were once my friends, but with recent founding's I would count them more as enemies, they stole from me and if they claim to be my wife and brother-in-law, they are blind and single-minded fools. I will deal with them appropriately. For now, I would like to discuss with you, my plans for this lovely Alley and your view on how it was, say 20 years ago."<p>

This had Richard smiling, "of course Lord Potter, follow me, we can talk in my study, let me just ask my son to come and take the front."  
>He disappeared for a second and appeared with a man, 20 years of age, who looked just like his father, honey blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at them and thanked them for letting them keep the shop, for at least one more generation.<p>

Hadrian, Sirius and Remus nodded at the young man, as they followed Richard into the back, to a study with a large desk and comfortable looking leather chairs. A tea set was already on the desk when they all took a seat.

"Ok, so , Mr. Woodsey, As you already know I am Hadrian Potter, this are my godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius black", he pointed at them when he said their names, "I discovered yesterday that I own this whole alley and plan to give it back its life. I want this all renovated in 2 weeks time, less if I can manage it, all on my costs, that also means your own shop, so let me know what you would like to do with it. I would like to open my own bakery and give Remus here a shop to open a bookstore."

This had his godfathers shocked, even they didn't know about that part of his plan, but it filled their hearts with joy, to know that their godson wanted to do this for them.

Hadrian continued, "I also want to open another potion shop, maybe I can ask Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy to run it for me. A menagerie, but with a specialty in Hogwarts pets, so tame and child friendly animals, I don't know anyone who would love doing that, but those are worries for after the renovations. I also want to bring back the restaurant Sirius told me about, but change the name to 'Midnight Rose Restaurant', bring back the teahouse, renaming it 'Vanity Alley tea house' and that camping shop would have to open again. Other than that, I just want to renovate and maybe make some of the buildings regular homes, and put the others on for rent for those who want their own shop."

The grown men were astonished at the detail Hadrian had put in his planning; Sirius and Remus had of course known it in great lines, but to hear it so detailed was great.

Mr. Woodsey swallowed again, "those are great plans for the Alley, Lord Potter, something that warms my heart. I'm sure everything will just work out great for all of us. I will of course help with the renovations, if you give my son and me 24 hours, we will have a plan as to how we want the shop to be. Is this appropriate?"  
>At Hadrian's nod he continued, "I would recommend Heir Malfoy for the potion shop, he often came to the other one with his godfather, when it was still open. The bakery, bookshop, restaurant and teahouse are all great ideas, ones that will bring live back to the Alley, the menagerie is something special, something new, but I can't see any negatives for it. As for knowing someone for the restaurant and teahouse, I have a niece who has a culinary grade, both in wizarding and muggle cooking, last time I heard she was still looking for a job. I could contact her? And for the teahouse, my wife and our daughter could look after it for the time being, is you haven't found anyone in two weeks."<p>

Hadrian was overjoyed at the comments he received, also Sirius and Remus' advice helped a lot. He made an appointment with Richard for the next day at 2 in the afternoon, to discuss the details and look into hiring a team of goblins for the construction buildings, which would take 10 days, after that all they had to do was decorate.

After saying goodbye, they headed back to Diagon Alley and into WWW, Hadrian had told his godfathers of the Weasleys and he wanted to talk to Fred and George before he took his revenge.  
>Once inside, they saw it was quite a quiet moment, not to many people in the shop and Fred and George behind the front desk with 2 assistants in between the shelves, helping costumers.<p>

Hadrian cleared his troath, making the twins look up, "HARRYKINS!"  
>Hadrian laughs as he was swept up into a twin hug, hugging the one on the front back, "hi, Gred, Forge, actually its Hadrian now, so no more 'Harrykins'. Also", he took on a serious tone of voice, "we have to talk."<p>

_DONE!  
>I hope you like it!<br>Next chapter should be up soon :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 6

Once in the flat of the twins, they all sat down; Sirius, Remus and Hadrian in the sofa, the twins on the loveseat. Hadrian looked at the twins, "did you talk to your family recently?"

The twins shook their head, "no, last time we were at the Burrow, they were talking badly about you. So we left and don't plan on going back. Bill and Charlie hadn't even showed up."

This had Hadrian relaxing, he had thought them at his side, but to know they actually didn't like their family anymore was comforting. He sighed and told the twins his story of the last few days, also of the last few hours. The twins were enraged, assuring Hadrian they were firmly on his side. Fred stood up and fire called his older brothers, once all the oldest Weasley boys were in the small apartment. The twins gave a short version of the story Hadrian had told them.

The men also reassured Hadrian that they were on his side, knowing their family was greedy, but to steal from their friend and arrange stuff behind his back, was taking it too far.  
>Bill sighed, "now that we are talking about this, I asked around in Gringrotts, apparently, we can apply for a change in bloodline. I had looked around mom and dad's account, seeing that they have had great deposits on their account, I didn't know from where it was coming, I know now, but I was sure it wasn't legally accustomed. I found an old clausal in a bloodline book, in case of the parents' voluntary illegal practices, the children not involved are allowed to change their bloodline to one further in their line. So we can become Prewetts."<p>

This had them all thinking, it was Percy who spoke, "I think we should do this. I know for sure Hadrian will want to take back his money, or have already taken steps to do this", at Hadrian's nod he continued, "they will surely come to us for money or other things and I for one, don't really care. They put themselves into this mess, they can crawl their self out of it."

After setting a date to see the ,than Prewetts, men again, Hadrian, Sirius and Remus left again, making their way to Gringrotts to ask Goldclaw for Goblin architects and build masters for the renovation. And to play safe, make sure there were no contracts for a Weasley-Potter wedding now or in the future.

After that they went home, were Remus hugged Hadrian to his chest with tears in his eyes, thanking his godson, several times. Hadrian just smiled and assured his godparents this was something he really wanted to do for them. He produced a blue print and map of Vanity Alley and pointed to which buildings would be what, letting Remus take notes while he talked.  
>After he was done talking, both Sirius and Remus gave their comments and wrote things onto Remus parchment. Hadrian took it from Remus and rewrote it.<p>

-the next day, 2PM -  
>Entering Woodsey's furniture, Sirius, Remus and Hadrian followed Richard when he mentioned them to his study, there, his son and what they assumed were his niece, daughter and wife were.<p>

They nodded to the other; Richard cleared his troath, "Lord Potter, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin. Let me introduce you to my Wife; Claire, my son; Kurt, my daughter; Amy and my niece; Stella. I told them everything since yesterday and have been planning far into the night." With a smile he handed a pile of parchment to Hadrian.  
>Hadrian smiled, "thank you all. As it is, we can begin construction at the end of the week, I contacted the Goblins yesterday. I wanted to make this our main base, if that's okay for you. Now, Stella was it? I heard you have a culinary degree? I trust your uncle has told you about our plans?"<br>At her nod, he smiled; "now it will still be a while, but if everything goes well, you can start on 15 August."

This had her doing a small cheer, "I will be helping during construction Lord Potter, so you will be seeing me a lot."  
>Hadrian nodded, "Mrs. Woodsey, Amy, I trust we will be seeing you again soon. Richard the goblins and I will see you again in two days to begin."<br>The Woodsey family waved them out and smiled as they left the shop with the promise to see them again in two days.

-the next morning-  
>Hadrian was seated in the twins' flat when they all came flooing in, a smile on their face.<br>"We're officially Prewetts. The Weasleys can't touch our money or us anymore." Fred said with a smile on his face.  
>The others were smiling also, taking seats on the couch and loveseat. George was the first to touch the cakes Hadrian had taken with him and put on the coffee table. Hearing the sound of appreciation from their brother, the others also took one.<br>They all moaned at the taste, "no wonder you want to open a bakery, Hadrian. This is more than great!" Bill told them, the others nodding in agreement.

The rest of the morning was spent talking and catching up. When Fleur arrived, she worked in Gringrotts still, but in a later shift than Bill. That day at least, she hugged Hadrian and told him she also stood by him, having never been welcomed by the Weasleys.

It had been a great morning and Hadrian was glad he had the Prewetts at his side.  
>He was excited for tomorrow, they would begin constructions!<p>

_Tada!  
>I hope you like this.<br>The next one should be one tomorrow or the day after that.  
>Hope to hear what you think!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 7

Constructions had progressed great. They had started a week ago, and things couldn't look better, Woodsey's was already finished and running, getting a lot more costumers. Hadrian's bakery and Remus bookshop were opening today. And the other shops were only a few days from finishing. The teahouse and restaurant would open tomorrow.

All of it looked good, the last week had been a busy one, and the Prewetts had confronted their family, which had let to an argument in the middle of Diagon Alley. The twins had changed their shop from Weasley Wizard wheezes to Prewett Prank Pallor, or PPP now, something that had been noticed rather quickly. Hadrian had been visiting and briefing them on the constructions when the Weasleys had come in, shouting and raving at them.  
>At the sight of him, they started trying to convince him to change the twins' mind. Which had him laughing and with a sneer informing them he didn't help thieves and liars.<p>

A couple of pale Weasleys had left in the end, probably wondering how to support their lives with their income turning against them and their oldest sons turning their back to them.  
>It made the twins and Hadrian feel good, start of the revenge plan was set in motion.<p>

Other matters on the Weasleys, Hadrian had put an article in the Daily Prophet, revealing their fraud and cheating ways to the whole world. Resulting in Mr. Weasley being fired, Granger losing her place in the Law school and the youngest Weasley children to have to stop with Auror training. He also put in an article about the construction in the Alley, which has received enthusiastically. He had already received a lot of letters of people searching for a job and applying for one or more shops. This made him more than happy.

He planned on organizing visits to those people and telling them if they were hired or not, most of them were, but others were put on hold because he, the Woodsey's or his godparents really didn't know them and couldn't make the decision.

As it was now, the restaurant was full on staff, as was the tea house and menagerie. They still looked for about 3 people to work in the camping shop and some weekend staff for Remus' shop.  
>They also had an appointment to visit Malfoy Manor and ask Draco whether or not he wanted to have his own potion shop, with help from his godfather, which was scheduled for that afternoon.<p>

For now, Remus' and Hadrian's shop would open, for half a day, letting the masses get introduced to the way they worked and what they offered, seeing as they were still in construction, so they still had time to move forward in that.

Hadrian had, specially for this event, baked everything he could think of, making his front window and the stands full of delicious looking patisserie and baking's. Sirius had already tasted most of it, yesterday when Hadrian was baking his goodies, claiming them to be heavenly, the praise he was aiming for.

The moment his doors opened, people began streaming in. Looking around or talking with him, Sirius or Seamus, who had been hired as waiter. Lots of people had exclaimed their wonder at the taste of his baking's, also claiming them to be heavenly good and when leaving promising to return soon, with friends, their husband or the kids.  
>He knew that now it wouldn't be long before he would be pleasantly busy, with all the costumers he would be having. Not that he minded, he looked forward to it.<p>

When he closed the shop for the afternoon, they had only opened in the morning, which would happen every morning until the constructions and hiring was finished, in one week time.

Hadrian had recently moved to the flat above his shop, as had Sirius and Remus above Remus' shop. Leaving Grimmault Place to its gloomy environment and starting fresh. The flat was a 2 story, with a 1 story flat above it, which he rented to Seamus and Dean right now. After a quick shower he redressed and entered Remus' shop, where his godfathers were waiting to leave to Malfoy manor. This was quite the experience, they had no idea what to expect, only that a lot of former death eaters residence there. And according to the rumors so did the former Dark Lord.

_That's it for this chapter,  
>next will be the visit to Malfoy Manor.<br>Hope you stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 8

The three men Apparated to the gates in front of Malfoy manor, Sirius carrying a box filled with pastries from Hadrian's bakery. Once at the front door, they knocked and waited until the door was opened by a house elf.

"Master be expecting yous, Please follow Dribby to Master, Master's guests", the house elf bowed and lead them to a large study. In it Narcissa was seated, tea set ready. She turned at the sound of the door opening, and smiled at them.

"Please take a seat, Lucius, Severus and Draco shall be here shortly. Tom needed them for a quick meeting."  
>She indicated to the couch next to her, leaving another and an armchair free for the men still to come. She smiled again at them, "so cousin, how is freedom treating you?"<br>Sirius grinned, "Like it should, Cissa, very well. I am glad we put the past behind us, we", he pointed to Remus, Hadrian and himself, "are happy with the way things turned out. I do hope we get to talk to Tom though, still have to ask him something."  
>That last thing was mumbled, although both Hadrian and Remus understood him.<p>

Just as Narcissa opened her mouth, presumably to ask what Sirius had said, the door opened and the three men in question came in, followed by Fenrir and Tom.  
>Hadrian stifled for a second, eyes going wide. Than shook his head, eyes going sad, which was quickly masked, he didn't want to worry his godfathers.<p>

He cleared his troath, a shy smile on his lips, the other men had taken a seat, looking at him, he smiled, "eum, ok, as I'm sure you have read I've renovated Vanity Alley."  
>This got smiles and nods from them and Narcissa, "ah, well, I planned on opening a potion ingredient shop too, and we're still looking for employment there. As it is, Master Malfoy and professor Snape, popped into my mind of the best choice. So we're here to ask if both or one of you is interested in the job."<p>

Both Draco and Severus had an interested look in their eyes, giving Hadrian hope for them excepting. They looked at each other and Severus spoke, "we would be honored Lord Potter, both my godson and I will take this opportunity and thank you for this chance."

Hadrian smiled, "no problem, I had hoped we could sign the contract right now and discuss some of the details. I also brought some pastries to celebrate."  
>Draco spoke, "were you so sure about that? That we would accept?"<br>Hadrian blushed, "Mr. Woodsey told me how you liked the last potion shop in Vanity Alley and you used to come there often with Professor Snape. I had a hunch you would accept, my hunches are mostly right."

Half an hour later, the contract was signed and Draco and Severus were set to begin the next Monday, both were excited. All of the people not Remus and Sirius were also excited at the prospect of tasting more of Hadrian's pastries, the ones he had brought had been gone soon, all of them exclaiming their pleasure at the good taste.

Yet Sirius and Remus noticed something, something that was wrong with their godson. His eyes were a little downcast and the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes, making them wonder what was wrong.  
>Just before they wanted to leave, Fenrir asked for a talk alone with Hadrian. The others looked up surprised but let it slide, Remus a little suspicious of his Sire, but letting it slide. Once in the study across the hall, Fenrir turned on Hadrian, "I'm your mate."<p>

A sad Hadrian nodded, he knew he would be rejected, he had 5 mates, and he had been in the room with all of them, but they had so much bad history between them. He had no hopes of it ever even begin. He sighed, "You're one of them. I have 5 in total; you just were the only one to notice."

He turned, a tear making its way down his cheek, "I'll leave now. I… I hope you're happy with them."  
>Putting his hand on the doorknob, he was shocked to feel arms wrapping around his waist and a chin leaning on his shoulder, Fenrir just stayed silent, until Hadrian began to feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Please let me go and just let me leave, I won't bother you anymore."

Before Fenrir had a chance to say something, Hadrian was out of the door, almost running towards Remus and Sirius and passed them, into the front yard. Apparaiting as soon as the wards let him.

Sirius and Remus looked after him in shock, turning to the werewolf alpha coming out of the room, they saw him with his eyes downcast, making a hand gesture which had the other males wince.  
>They all retreated back into the study, leaving Sirius and Remus wondering. With a quick goodbye to Narcissa they left, hurrying after Hadrian.<p>

They found him in his flat, in his bedroom, the door closed but not locked. When they entered their godson was laying on his bed, tears running over his cheeks, silently crying.  
>As soon as Sirius took him in his arms however, he broke, sobbing loudly in his godfather's shoulder. Making the two men worry even more, had Fenrir said something to him?<br>No, he had seemed off before the talk, something else was wrong, something they hadn't seen.

After half an hour, Hadrian only hiccupped, and sniffled occasionally. Remus was seated next to him, "you want to tell us what's wrong, cub?"  
>Hadrian shook his head, "no? Really, because talking helps most of the time."<p>

Hadrian sniffled again, "the fates hate me. I thought everything finally went well in my life, but then they fuck everything over."

Remus frowned, "why do you think that? What happened to make you think that?"  
>Hadrian turned to him "I found my mates."<br>Sirius shouted 'THAT'S GREAT!"  
>Which brought back tears in Hadrian's eyes, "not good? But pup, finding your mate, or in your case mates is something special and incredible. Who are they?"<br>Hadrian sniffled again, "we sheared a room with all of them this afternoon."  
>He was quiet for a second, "they all hated me and now they will have to spend the rest of their life with me. They know I am their mate. Greyback said so; this is something that will never work out. The fates gave me mates that will never love me. Not that I blame them, I'm not lovable or sweet or anything. They have each other, they don't need me. I'll just never tell them I know, oh wait, I told Greyback I knew… Oh Merlin, they'll just reject me, I'll die because of that, can't I just ignore them…"<p>

While their godson rambled, Sirius and Remus looked shocked, that explained Fenrir's look, Hadrian was sure they hated him, making him believe he would be rejected. They sighed, the Dursley and those traitors had done more than they realized. Looking back to their godson, they saw that the tears had come back, making their heart ache, he had been through so much. And now this. They took him in their arms, rocking him until he fell asleep, exhausted from all this.

Letting Hadrian sleep, they arranged for talks with other people mailing them for a job, some were just looking for a glimpse of the Boy-who-lived; they were kicked out rather fast. But they did find people to strengthen the teahouse. And found a couple who would be keeping the camping shop. Another wanted to open a toy store, which was granted by them, sure that Hadrian would have done the same.

After those talks they flooed to Malfoy Manor again, planning on talking to the men, the mates of their godson. They found them in the same study, sitting close to each other, talking.  
>Sirius cleared his troath, "his afraid you'll reject him."<p>

This had them all jumping, bewildered that their primary submissive would think that, Draco whimpered, "why? Why would he think that?"

The other dominants sighed and looked at the parents (kind of) their submissive, who sighed as well, " he was abused by his relatives, they told him for years he was worthless and that nobody would ever love him. Add to that the scandal of the Weasleys and their way of treating him behind his back and of course your history with him."

This had the men troubled, what to do, their creature wanted nothing more than to tear apart all the ones who ever hurt him, but that they'd have to kill themselves and they didn't want to do that to their submissive mate.

Remus scowled, "I'm not going to like this, but go to Hadrian tomorrow, talk to him. Explain things, try to convince him you do want him and plan on loving him. But I'm warning you, you hurt him and I kill you!"

A loud "never" was his answer, making him smile, "than I guess we will be seeing you a lot in the future."

They left Malfoy Manor and 5 smiling males, feeling proud of their selves and happy for their cub.

_TADA!  
>How was that?<br>Next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 9

When Sirius and Remus went to look at Hadrian, they found him in bed, with a cup of tea and the photo album Hagrid had given him. He still looked downcast, but the tears weren't back.

With a sigh, the men took place on the bed, with their arms around their godson, looking over his shoulder at the picture of Lily and James' wedding, the couple and them cheerfully waiving at them with big smiles on their faces.  
>"Do you think they'd still love me now?" Hadrian spoke softly.<br>Sirius hugged him closer, "of course they would, pup. They would love you no matter what. Just like we both do." While he kissed his godson's forehead, he thought, 'And just like 5 others do.'

Hadrian sighed, "I just… Don't know anymore, with this mates thing and the Weasley betrayal and all, I don't like how I fell right now. I like being in control of my feelings, not letting them run wild."  
>He sighed again, "I'll go cook something for all of us, any preferences?"<p>

With an "everything you make is good", Hadrian went to the kitchen, intending to pour all of his frustrations in cooking a nice dinner for his godfathers and him.  
>And it worked, he forget all about the world around him and just focused on the pasta dish he was preparing.<br>In half an hour it was ready, pasta with a tomato sauce and prawns, topped with some herbs.

Hadrian didn't even have to call his godparents; they were already seated at the dining table, ready to eat whatever he made. During the meal, only little moans of goodness were heard, letting Hadrian know, he, again, cooked something really good.  
>Sirius and Remus thanked him for the meal at the end of it, happy they had their godson to cook for them, seeing as none of them could cook to save their life.<p>

After some more family time on the couch, where Hadrian slowly opened up over his upbringing at the Dursleys, telling his godparents all about the cupboard under the stairs, it wasn't all. Something Sirius and Remus knew, but it was a start of the healing process, maybe, after tomorrow and Hadrian's talk with his mates, they could consult a mind healer, someone they trusted and wouldn't take advantage of Hadrian of his state of mind. So he could heal little by little.

It was after that and with those thoughts that Sirius and Remus went to their own apartment, climbing into bed and closing their eyes. Tomorrow would hopefully bring lots of good news for their cub.

Hadrian went to bed after his godparents left, still exhausted from that day's experience; he had so hoped his mates would be people that actually liked him. He admired the men fate had chosen as his mates, but he knew nothing about them, not really, only gossip and the few things he knew from the dreams he used to had from Tom.

He sighed; somewhere he hated himself for running out of the manor and probably out of his chance with those 5 men. But he did want to give it a chance; he did like them, for what he knew about them.  
>With that thought he went to bed, unsurprisingly dreaming of his 5 mates.<p>

-The next day-

Hadrian had open the bakery just after 6, hoping that in that way, he would have more customers, those who went to work, but had forgotten their breakfast and/or lunch and quickly came to pick something up at his bakery.

His guess was right, not even 5 minutes after opening, the bakery was full of people, not that he minded, but he did sent a patronus up to Seamus for help downstairs. The Irishman, was downstairs pretty quickly, if you knew his boyfriend was still in bed.

Hadrian laughed at Seamus pout of having to leave Dean this early, but cleared up pretty soon after, when the busyness kept them both occupied.

Just before closing time, which was at 2 in the afternoon, the door opened, Hadrian who was in the back getting bakings to full out the places they ran out, was startled when Seamus tapped him on the shoulder, announcing people there for him.

He nodded, letting the Irishman of to his apartment and went to the front, he was shocked to see his mates standing there, looking insecure and hopeful at the same time.

Tom spoke, "I think we need to talk."

Hadrian swallowed thickly and nodded, "let me just close the shop and then we can take this to my living room."

At the men's nods, he closed the door and put wards in place, than mentioned for them to follow him. He took a seat in the couch and was surprised when Draco and Severus took place on either side of him; the other three took a seat in the couch opposite from theirs.

He looked at Tom again, since he had asked to talk.  
>Tom cleared his troath, "we all know you're our mate, Hadrian. And as a matter of fact, we couldn't be happier."<p>

This had Hadrian looking shocked, "what do you mean by that? And I'm sorry I ran yesterday, but you have to understand that this is a huge thing for all of us."

His mates nodded, "we know, we had a hunch it would be you, seeing as we all drifted towards you in one way or the other. It has always been that way, but it just came out wrong, in anger and rage. Not in love and acceptance, we apologize for that. And we'd like to start over, get to know the other, and hopefully, begin a relationship and complete our mating."

Hadrian nodded, he could deal with that, "I'd love to get to know you all and hopefully begin a relationship with you, but I ask that you go slow, I haven't really had a relationship before."  
>At this he blushed, he was a virgin too, apparently he had said that last thing out loud, because all his mates let out moans of pleasure, making his blush intensify.<p>

It was Draco that turned his head and looked him in the eye, "seriously? Nobody has touched you like that before?"  
>Hadrian shook his head, "I gave away my first kiss to a girl, but other than that, nothing had happened yet."<br>Draco moaned, something echoed by the other men, and leaned forward, "want to have another first kiss?"

Hadrian was confused for a second, he just told them he already gave that away, but when he felt soft lips against his own, he discovered what Draco mend, his youngest mate wanted to give him his first kiss from a man.

He slowly closed his eyes and put his hand on Draco's cheek, enjoying the sweet kiss.

When they parted, the others were looking at them with deluded eyes, almost as if they would fight for the next kiss, Hadrian giggled, he wondered why he was ever scared for this moment. They didn't even come close to rejecting him.

It was then that the clock struck 3; Hadrian looked up to it and then back to his mates, "would you like some tea? I'll go make some and bring back some pastries from the bakery."

At their enthusiastic nods, he went into the kitchen and put a tray ready with 6 cups and 6 plates filled with sugary goodness, after the kettle whistled he poured the water into the pot and using his wand directed the tray to the living room.

He looked forward to this, some talking and enjoying with his mates. He did have a hunch his godfathers went and had a talk with them, but he loved them all the more for it.

_Next is finished!  
>Tell me what you think :D<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 10

When Sirius and Remus came to check on Hadrian, they found him and his mates seated in the living room, talking about what had happened yesterday and how to prevent something like that from ever happening again. To them, their children and other children, because they all agreed that no one, especially children, should ever have to experience that.

Hadrian smiled at seeing his godparents, and Sirius and Remus couldn't be happier that the smile reached his eyes. With a hug to Hadrian and handshakes to the others, they took a seat in the loveseat, a cup of tea in hand and a cake in their mouths.

Tom spoke, "we were just discussing possible changes we'd like to see at Hogwarts. As it is, we agreed on a Latin class starting in first year, a wizarding politics class; an elective for 6th and 7th years, an introduction class for first year muggle raised children, a martial arts class for the 4th years and up. Also the possibility of having assistant head-of-houses, seeing as only one for 70 children is a bit heavy for that teacher, especially in the first week. Severus mentioned the first year Slytherins are being home sick or having nightmares the first week and he sometimes had to ask 7th years for help with helping the younger ones."

Hadrian also added, "and a more in dept background check of the hired professors, that they are qualified and are actually who they say they are."

Sirius and Remus nodded, more than getting the changes being made, suddenly thinking of something, "what if we made a Marauder's map for every head of house and assistant head, that way they would much earlier find student out of bed after curfew and could they also have some private time in the evenings."

When the others looked kind of lost, Hadrian went and fetched the original, opening it and showing it to them, they were all impressed. And Severus chuckled, "no wonder none of us ever caught you out after curfew."

Hadrian just smiled, "yeah, well, I'm shearing THE secret now, so… "  
>Severus shook his head, "I didn't mean it offensive, just as an inside joke, I know you have been out of your common room after curfew, I just never saw you or had prove."<p>

Sirius chuckled, "a true marauder, you, then again, wouldn't expect anything less from the son of one and the godson of two other."  
>With this he winked at Hadrian, who laughed at his godfather's humor.<p>

The discussion continued, resulting in adding the map to the requirements of possession for head of houses and assistant heads. Also, they agreed on adding more clubs and extra curriculum activities, such as; a swimming club, language classes set to be given after dinner by students for students, a reading club, a horse riding activity every Saturday and a debate club.

In all they were more than happy with those things, but still, something nagged on their minds, Fenrir was in the end the one to bring it up, "Hadrian, how about your family, they must be dealt with. Same with those blood traitors. They can't be allowed to keep running around. Destroying other peoples live. It was a brave thing what you did; getting your uncle fired and telling them they'll lose the house in a month. But are you sure you made enough on an impression? We could help with that. I'm sure between Lucius and Tom we can deal with those blood traitors too, binding their magic or something."

Hadrian swallowed thickly, "I never really gave it more thought. I just, that came to mind at the time and I wanted to see them punished. But you've also got a point. I know with the rumors the Dursleys spread about me, they could just tell the neighbors it was me flipping and that they have done nothing wrong. Even though I know for sure Vernon got fired, also they will possibly think I'll never come back, so if they keep living in number 4 or not, I wouldn't know. I want them to be out on the streets and desperate. They disserve that for putting me trough that hell."

As his words got louder, the room was getting warmer. IT seemed that his fire nymph powers had awoken, something the goblins had said, could take a while. Same as with his succubus powers, only with those he would go into his first heat, needing to have sex with all his mates, in order of dominance.

When Hadrian relaxed again, his mates' eyes were alight with lust, making something inside of him purr; it would seem his succubus half wasn't far behind with manifesting. He sighed again, pushing the feelings aside, and focusing on the problem itself, "ok, so yes, you can all give the Dursleys hell."

At this even his godfathers got an even smile on their faces, he almost felt afraid for his relatives, almost being the keyword. Clearing his troath to get their attention again, "as for the Weasleys, I don't know, maybe you could seal away their magic and drop them into the muggle world or seal away their magic and keep them grounded in their own home or something?"

Tom and Lucius both had a 'I'm thinking hard' look on their faces, it was Tom who spoke first, "I like the whole grounding idea, it could be a punishment for minor crimes, bigger crimes will result is your magic being sealed away, something that will happen to them. Azkaban would be for those accused and convicted for murder, in sentences from 50 years to life. But without the dementor's kiss."

Lucius nodded his consent to that, as did the others.

Sirius spoke again, "so when will we paying a visit to Surry and to St. Otterspole?"

"as soon as possible, I want this over with and get on with my life", Hadrian said, a frown on his face, "Life's finally looking up for me, I want these bad things behind me and start on the good things", while saying that he looked at his mates, who all smiled at him.

Remus looked at them all, "let's do that this weekend? Is that fits for all of you, so that when Vanity Alley opens up, so does its owner."

Hadrian beamed at him, and the others nodded their approval, "we'll meet here at 10 AM, dealing with the Dursleys first they should all be home by then, and the deadline I had set for them is expired by 2 days, so they'll believe nothing will happen and then doom comes for them. As for the Weasleys that's for that afternoon, so they'll be bound and locked up by the evening."

Sirius and Remus stood, "ok, pup, sounds like a plan. We'll leave you all for some more personal talk. We'll see you all Saturday."  
>With a wave, he pulled Remus out of the door.<p>

Hadrian and his mates talked well into the evening, resulting in Hadrian making dinner for all of them, which was appreciated a lot. Even more so when it turned out to be as heavenly as his bakings, resulting in them moaning at the taste.

During dinner, small talk was exchanged and after that, Hadrian received his first kiss from all his mates, except Draco from who he received a second kiss, making their parting a sweet one. Lucius and Draco agreed to come by the next day, while the others had busy schedules they would make an effort to come for dinner the next evening.

As it was now, Hadrian couldn't be happier, which showed, as he had a permanent fire in his eyes and a constant shiver up his spine, symptoms he knew for his approaching awakening of his creature sides. While it was soon, especially with the fact he would have to mate within 24 hours of the wakening of his succubus side, he was glad his mates had accepted him and that even is his troubled mind, he had no problem with having sex with all of them. He would love to know them better before that, but some things just can't be controlled and if you're Hadrian Potter, those things are twice as hard to control.

_TADA! Another one!  
>Next one will be about the visit to the Dursleys and Weasleys.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 11

It was the day after the big talk with his mates and after they had all stayed for dinner again, that he got his first creature breaking through, in the night his fire nymph powers became active, resulting in his turning his bed to ash. His body renewed itself using fire, and while he didn't get hurt or affected, the environment around him did.

It was quite a shock for him to wake up the next day, seeing ruby red striped decorating his otherwise raven black hair, he also was attracted to fire, something he discovered when the floo went off to admit Fenrir to his backroom. The man had to shake him out of his staring, which prompted an explanation from Hadrian and resulted in Fenrir calling the others, planning on discovering the whole extent of Hadrian's powers.

They discovered that he now had permanent ruby red stripes in his hair, which he could alter in place and number, but it always had to be 5 locks that were permanent red, he even could turn all his hair red. He also had a freakishly good control of fire, being able to form it in his hands or turn his body in a semi total flame, you could still see his body and it seemed like the contours of his body were replaced by flames rather than flesh.  
>Furthermore, they discovered he could heal while using flames, which was discovered after Draco had touched him after he turned into the semi flame form, resulting in the blond getting burned, they did theorize that once they mated, the fire wouldn't affect them. He also could turn his eyes red, not blood red, but the red of a raging fire.<p>

It made that afternoon fun, even more so when he got kissed again, which turned his hair and cheeks blazing red, something that was found rather cute by his mates.  
>With a laugh they all said goodbye, except Fenrir who had promised to take him to meet his pack.<p>

The rest of the week went well, Hadrian told his godparents of the awakening of his fire nymph powers and the feeling of his approaching succubus powers. He discussed the succubus awakening with his mates, making them aware that their mating wasn't that far off. Also he discussed some more details with Severus and Draco concerning the shop. Draco had hired some old friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott to become staff for their potion shop.

And then finally Saturday arrived, meaning their revenge on the Dursleys and Weasleys, something the older men in particular looked forward too.  
>But it was Hadrian who came with the perfect plan, Tom, as the most dominant mate, would call on the Dursleys, posing as a potential business partner, someone who wanted to offer Vernon a job. He would tell the he would come over that day to discuss it, but he would bring his wife (Hadrian) and an assortment of brother-in-laws, brothers and cousins. Who all worked under him.<p>

Everyone agreed, and soon the call was being made an agreed to by the unsuspecting muggles. With some minor glamours or use of creature powers, Hadrian turned into a black and red haired, red eyed feminine man but he would be wearing a dress, something that his mates appreciated a lot, making him appear a 20-something year old woman. Severus was given red eyes and a smaller nose, letting his pose as Hadrian older brother, same with Sirius. Lucius and Draco were glamoured to look the same age, mid twenties with Remus as their older brother and cousins to Tom, who had turned his eyes a light blue. Fenrir was changed the most, giving a much older look, he would be posing as the eldest brother of the bunch.

All ready and remembering the back ground story, they used a special ministry car and drove to Privet Drive, a last minute check on clothes, suited and a dress, visages and the story, they exited the car and Tom rang the doorbell, it got opened by Petunia, who looked even thinner than the last time Hadrian saw her.

She smiled, rather stiffly, "ah, you must be Mss Riddle, with Mrs. Riddle and Mr. Prince. Please come in, I must apologize for the mess, we are going through a bit of a rough period."

As they saw, the house wasn't in its tip-top state, nor was there a car in the drive way. With another forced smile, they were led into the sitting room. Where Vernon was seated, and stayed seated, just putting out his hand. Giving him even more bad points in the eyes of the wizards, here was a man on the edge of bankruptcy and he didn't even bother to stand and greet the people who wanted to help him, not that they really were, but still.

Tom shook the hand, "ah, Mr. Dursley. My name is Thomas Riddle, we spoke on the phone? Yes, let me introduce you to my lovely wife, Hailey, her brother Steven Prince, and my cousins, Lucas, Dean, Fillip and Riley Gaunt."

They all nodded their heads at their assumed name, 'Hailey' smiling a bit, just when 'she' wanted to get seated, Vernon interfered, "Why not let the ladies talk on their own. I'm sure they have more interesting things to talk about."  
>With a cold look to 'Hailey' he turned his gaze back on the men, who narrowed their eyes, not liking this. But they nodded at 'Hailey's' gesture.<p>

Tom cleared his troath, "Dear, why don't you join Mrs. Dursley in the kitchen, while we handle this."

'Hailey' nodded and with a kiss to Tom's cheek she joined Petunia in the kitchen. The woman looked at 'her' down her nose and returned back to her magazine. With a sigh 'Hailey' pulled out the book from 'her' purse, knowing this would happen.

At exactly 30 minutes after they entered, 'Hailey' cleared 'her' troath and asked where the bathroom was. Taking 'her' time to change into black leather pants and an emerald green shirt, HE waited for the blast that came…

And there it was, the yelling of Vernon and the shrieking of Petunia, with a smirk he descended the stairs, just in time to catch Dudley and his friends entering.

They all leered at him, probably thinking he was a woman.

"Hey hotshot, want the ride of your life?" it was Pierce, one of his worst childhood tormentors, The others nodded in agreement, he would bet a lot that they exchanged women or coursed then into gangbangs or something.

With a giggle, Hadrian turned around, "why Pierce, I didn't know you were gay for me?"

With a smirk he ran a hand trough his hair, showing the lightning bolt scar. When the boys saw their error they cracked their knuckles, in a show of dominance and a promise of hurting him. HE just huffed and turned around, entering the living room and seeing his aunt and uncle cowering in a couch, his mates and godfathers standing above them, eyes blazing. Everyone back to their original form.

At the entering of 'Dudley's gang' and a taunt of Pierce, "you know Potter, if I had known you were a queer, I would have give you a go a long time ago."

At this Hadrian eyes got a red tint, but an arm wrapped around his waist, looking over his shoulder he saw Sirius. At his nod he looked at his mates, a murderous look on their faces. The grown up Dursleys looked positively scared for their son, and his friends.

Hadrian let himself be pulled into Sirius lap on the couch, just as Tom took a step forward, "what did you just say?"  
>IT came out as growling, intensified by his other mates' growl; the boys apparently weren't that stupid and pied their pants at the dominant air coming from the 5 men in front of them.<p>

Draco huffed at them, thinking them weaklings, a thought shared by the others, Lucius cleared his troath, and "Kingsley is on his way. I just had to mention your name, love, and he said he would bring some other to deal with this scum."

The endearment was very much welcomed by Hadrian, and his other mates seeing the response, the glowing cheeks, promised themselves to use them as often as possible.  
>Of course one of the boys had to open their mouths and badmouthed both Lucius and Hadrian, resulting is losing his unconscious with a swift kick of Fenrir to the head.<p>

The others wisely held their tongues. They all waited for Kingsley and a short procedure later all the muggles were transported to a holding cell, awaiting trial.

A quick hug from both Kingsley and Tonks and congratulations from them both, had Hadrian smiling, this day was one of the best days yet.

_TADA!  
>Next will be the dealing with the Weasleys!<br>Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 12

It was a somber day at the Burrow, with only 5 persons living there. And recently getting to know their eldest didn't want anything to do with them. Also, their income had found out about what they had done, their money was all gone, Arthur was on the verge of losing his job, they didn't have even a sickle to buy food with.

A growl from Ron broke the silence previously occupying the room, a frown on his face; "I don't get it, let's just apologize, we're Potter's first friends. He'll just forgive us and we'll just go on with our lives. Ginny can marry the loser and we'll let him have 'an accident' and we'll be rich."  
>Hermione nodded her agreement, she hated being that poor mudblood, and she was made to be famous and special.<p>

Arthur shook his head, "that won't work Ron, the goblins will interfere. As a matter of fact; I'm quite sure Potter made Black and Lupin the benefactors of his will, should anything happen to him. We can of course try to apologize and see if it works, even I might get my job back."

Molly huffed, "of course he'll forgive us, if we just tell us Albus told us to do it. He'll forgive us and it will all be alright. We'll feed him love potions, marry him off to Ginny and deal with him than…"

It was like this, that the Weasley household planned to get back into the graces of a young man, they only saw as a tool to make themselves better. Not even thinking of the consequences, they just wanted their money back, and fast. As the plan was formed, they took their last pinch of fire powder and flooed to Diagon Alley.

The moment Hadrian, his mates and his godfathers got back into the bakery, they laughed so hard they almost fell over. They couldn't believe how well their plan had succeeded, Kingsley had just send a note that the muggles they arrested were oblivated, but not before they confessed to everything. His relatives however were sentenced to one year in Azkaban and would sit for 10 years in a muggle prison after that, for the neglect, abuse and stealing they confessed to. Dudley's friends were the ones oblivated and put back onto the streets, but not before informing their parents of what they had done over the years.

Hadrian was humming as he cut up a pie, waving his wand to make the plates float after him, while he carried a tray with a tea set out to one of the tables. The others were there talking and still snickering about their morning adventure.

The men at the table were very happy with the pie given to them, reacting with moans to the sweet taste. He smiled, this was why he began baking and cooking, he loved to see a smile on people's faces, even more so if they were his loved ones. He hoped, when the bakery opened for full days, he would see smiles like that on lots of different faces. He sighed and sat down, kissing the mates on either sides of him, Tom and Fenrir.

A gasp alerted them of the presence of other people, with a shocked look, one that quickly changed into anger, when they saw 4 Weasleys and Granger standing in the door opening. Hadrian hissed, his hair and eyes turned red, a hissing sound escaping his lips.

Remus growled, Fenrir followed, "what do you think you are doing here?"

As they looked around, Granger opened her mouth, "Oh Harry, we're so sorry, Dumbledore forced us to do all those awful things, we didn't mean them. Please, just come with us? You don't need these guys; Ginny will make you really happy."  
>The others nodded, their eyes betraying their intentions.<p>

Hadrian had calmed down a bit, still glaring at the 4 redheads and brunette standing in his shop, "we're not open at the moment. As a matter of fact, never come here, even if I am open. I don't ever want to see any of you again. I know of everything, even that you kept stealing from me even after Dumbledore died. So no, I won't come back with you; I'll never start something with Ginny. And get the fuck out of my life!"  
>His eyes had turned red, this time the Weasleys and Granger noticed, the first time they apparently didn't. They had all turned white; Albus had promised them he would keep Harry's inheritance in check, so the love potions would actually work.<p>

As they were freaking out in their minds, Tom had looked into their minds, more like peaked, when they locked their eyes on him for a few seconds, he whispered into Fenrir's ear what he had seen, knowing he would tell the others. With a glance to the traitors before him, he pulled Hadrian to him, whispering in his ear what he had seen, knowing that his little mate had probably already known, but still.

Hadrian calmed down, his eyes turning back to their intense green. He took a deep breath, placing a kiss onto Tom's lips. Ginny suddenly screamed, "You belong to me, you're not some creature! Stop all this Harry and come with us, with me! You will be with me!"

His 5 mates started growling at the redheaded chit, she attempted to growl back, weakly, making them all laugh at her. She, her family and Granger turned red, getting sick of the way they were treated; they were supposed to get rich!

Hadrian was sick of it, "my name is Hadrian, I have mates, I'm gay and there's no way I'll ever get together with Ginny. I want you out of bakery, right now. You say anything at all, I won't hold my mates back, with everything you've done, their reaction will be seen as retribution. So just get the hell away!"  
>As they stormed out of the bakery, Sirius yelled after them, "Expect an owl, about a trial!"<p>

With a big smile, he turned to Remus, an eyebrow raised. Hadrian and his mates looked confused, until Remus took out a charmed recorder, "I taped everything they said, I just need Tom's memories of what he saw in their minds, I already told Kingsley to expect a package holding everything for a lawsuit against them."

They all laughed, it would be a day to remember, they all couldn't wait to see the moment the Weasleys received their notification of the trial.

That night, Hadrian had gone to sleep as soon as his mates and godfathers left, feeling really tired all of the sudden, he woke up drenched in sweat, a strange feeling coiling in his stomach, a pain in his shoulders. As the feeling and the pain became more intense, he rolled onto his front.

The pain turned so intense he passed out, not feeling extra appendages rip their way from under his skin on his shoulders.

With a moan, Hadrian woke, his back ached, and when he tried to turn around he found he couldn't. Looking behind him he saw his wings behind him, he swallowed thickly, his succubus inheritance had come through last night; with it his wings had come out again. He moaned, seemed like his mating wasn't that far off now.

_Tada!  
>I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **A love for pie  
><strong>Author: <strong>ValeryaPotter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, he and his world belong to JK Rowling.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After his Hogwarts years, and the end of the war, Harry decides to open up his own bakery in Diagon Alley. But of course nothing can be normal for Harry Potter, especially after his inheritance.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash! Dumbledore/Weasley (Ron)/Granger bashing, Alive! Sirius/Remus/Tonks/Fred/Colin

Chapter 13

The next morning, Hadrian woke up, still feeling hot and still with his wings out, his hair had also turned completely red in the night, meaning his fire nymph side had also come out. He moaned, the rational part of him wanted to call on his godfathers so they could take the bakery, while his heart told him to get his mates with him and consume the bond.

In a moment of fast thinking, he send a patronus to alert Seamus and Dean that he wouldn't be able to do the shop today, he added a warning to stay away from his flat. When Prongs returned he send him out again with a message to his godfathers, to contact his mates and get them to him, as soon as possible.

-AlfP-

Fenrir had been the first to arrive, Hadrian just growled and attacked the werewolf, jumping on him and locking their lips. He wrapped his arms and legs around the large man, not planning on letting go for a while.

Lucius and Draco were the next to come through, as soon as they entered; they locked eyes on the silver and black haired men on the bed, both naked and locked into a passionate kiss. Both blond wasted time in shedding their clothing and joining them, they were welcomed by kisses from their black haired mate and a glazed expression from the werewolf.

Severus arrived shortly after the two blonds; the black haired man wasted no time fishing around his pockets and handing out vials, giving Lucius one to feed to Hadrian, taking one himself and leaving one out for Tom. They had prepared for this, he had brewed a powerful contraceptive, and they agreed on all taking it, just to be safe.

Tom was the last to arrive, having been in a meeting when the call came. The Dark Lord looked upon the mass of bodies on the bed and smiled, shedding his clothing and taking the vial sitting on the table. He joined the other on the bed after swallowing the potion, he grinned as he saw his submissive being kissed by Severus, yet the young man was still moaning and still smelled unclaimed. 'Good', he thought, after all, he as primary dominant had first right, pulling the other dark haired dominant away he covered Hadrian with his own body; now the fun could begin.

Hadrian moaned as Severus was pulled away, only to be replaced by Tom, he groaned this time, it felt so good, being surrounded by his mates, being seconds away from being claimed by his primary dominant, after today, he would be theirs, forever.

-AlfP-

Hadrian woke up sometime in the afternoon, a smile on his face as he looked at the sleeping faces of his mates around him. Their mating had lasted some hours, beginning with Tom; who marked him as they reached their heights together. His other mates followed in order of dominance; Fenrir, Lucius, Severus and Draco. Each had left a mark on his body, infusing their scent with his; marking him as theirs.

He stretched and was pleased to know he only felt a little sore, no pain or overly uncomfortableness; for which he was glad. He climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen, making some tea, he sat down with his cup and let the smile burst on his face once more. He had mates, and he was officially mated, in the eyes that mattered he was married and nothing could possible break that bound.

As he was lost in thought, he jumped a bit as arms wrapped around him, a mouth pressing against his own. He gave a sigh as he recognized Fenrir, his secondary dominant. He poured the silver haired man a cup of tea and leant against him, feeling the man's hand stroking up and down his sides, he gave a giggle as he strayed over a ticklish spot.

Draco was the next to appear in the kitchen, pulling Severus along with him. Hadrian stood, and got a kiss from both men, he smiled at them and poured Draco a cup of tea, while he poured Severus a cup of coffee. They sat in silent after that, the only sound; the tapping of their cups on the table as they were sat down.

Tom and Lucius were the last to appear, roughly at the same time, they both pressed a kiss to hip lips, before taking their own tea and joining the table. The next 30 minutes was spend drinking tea and smiling at each other.

-AlfP-

Draco had been the one to suggest it after the 30 minutes of silence, now that they all were awake. Both he and Severus had spend quite a bit of work in the building Hadrian had given them to host their potion shop. Naturally, the blond wanted to show it to their mate, and in extend, the others as well.

So here they were, walking around Vanity Alley, looking around the booming shops and laughing people that roamed in them. They even waved at a few of them, the ones that recognized them that is.

Within in minutes they stood before 'the Potion Palace', Severus opened the door and let them in, flicking his wand to get the candles burning. They all looked around in awe, the shop itself was relatively big, painted in a light green, these were two Slytherins after all, with book cases along the walls with potion references in them, as such a client could as for a potion, even if he/she didn't know the name of it. They could also look up the ingredients, again; if they knew the potion but were worried for something in it that they were allergic to.

To the right there was an archway that led to a lab, where either, or perhaps soon, both men would be stationed to work on requested potions. Before the archway was a desk, where people could request potions, ask questions and pay for their goods.

Hadrian looked around in awe and told them what a good job they did. Severus and Draco nodded, glad for the praise, they were even boasting about opening up next week, which was a whole week ahead of schedule. Something that made Hadrian smile even harder, almost all the shops in Vanity Alley had been able to open up sooner than planned.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the shop, taking care of some minor details and just enjoying the time spend with one another. Even if Hadrian was pulled aside wore than often by one of his mates for a kiss or just a full out make out session, not that he complained.

Their day had been closed with a date out to a high class restaurant; the owner was a friend of Fenrir's, another werewolf, who hadn't even blinked at seeing them all together, not even when he sniffed, although discreetly, and their scents must have reached him. He just smiled, greeted them and led them to a table in the back, hidden in a booth, as to give them some privacy.

_TADA! Here it is! I hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
